


not perfect, but enough

by Behindthecities



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behindthecities/pseuds/Behindthecities
Summary: “You’re more than enough for me,” Isak says, pulling Even’s face closer until their foreheads touch. “You’re my entire world, my universe, and every other parallel universe that exists out there.”In which I wanted Even to know that Isak thinks he's more than enough for him//post SKAM feels.





	not perfect, but enough

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strangetowns/pseuds/strangetownsl) for looking over my work <3

It’s almost midnight by the time all of them start heading home from Sana’s place. Isak smiles, looking at all his friends laughing around him. There’s Jonas and Eva, looking fondly at each other, like their love for each other never stopped. There’s Noora and William sharing flirting gazes and hushed conversations. There’s Magnus making silly faces at Vilde and Chris who are giggling beside each other. There’s Mahdi and Elias exchanging phone numbers to meet up soon. There’s Sana, glowing like a flower that’s bloomed from all the love she’s surrounded by. 

But Isak heart stutters when his eyes meet Even’s, taking his breath away for a second. 

“Ready to go?” Even asks. 

“Yeah let’s head home,” Isak smiles, gripping Even’s elbow. “Let’s walk actually, it’s nice out.” 

“Alright,” Even grins, intertwining their fingers together. It’s this hold, Isak thinks, that always grounds him when he feels like he might be floating away somewhere. 

“You know Sana told me something,” Isak starts, swinging their arms gently. 

“Oh yeah? That she's the better biology student?” Even teases. 

“Listen, I’ll have you know that I helped a lot last year!” Isak exclaims, laughing. “No, but that she mentioned you think that…that I’m too good for you?” 

Isak thinks he hears Even take a sharp breath and look down at the sidewalk. There’s a warm breeze that passes by, but everything is quiet. 

“I did say that,” Even whispers, still not looking up. They’re still holding hands, but Isak grips Even’s even tighter before letting go. 

“Even, look at me,” Isak says, holding Even’s face. His eyes are so blue, Isak thinks, when he meets Even’s eyes. Isak caresses Even’s cheeks with his thumb gently, because he wants to do this right. 

“You’re more than enough for me,” Isak says, pulling Even’s face closer until their foreheads touch. “You’re my entire world, my universe, and every other parallel universe that exists out there.” 

Even’s eyes widen and Isak keeps looking, at this wonderful boy that makes him strong, that reminds him that life can be good, that heals all of his wounds. 

“Isak,” Even says quietly, his eyes blinking rapidly. 

“You make me so happy, fuck, I want you to know that,” Isak says, closing the small gap between them and pressing his lips gently to Even’s quickly. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.” 

“I love you,” Even blurts out, kissing Isak again and then wrapping his around him. Isak hugs Even back, and he thinks that this is his safe place - in Even’s arms, enveloped in Even’s scent, never wanting to let go. 

“I love you,” Isak whispers out as they separate. The street lights illuminate the grooves and planes of Even’s face, his chapped lips, his blonde locks. Isak loves every part of Even. The way he unravels, falls apart, breaks into pieces. The way Even smiles like stars shining in the dark of night. The way his laugh fills Isak’s heart that was once hollow. Even makes him feel everything all at once and sometimes Isak gets overwhelmed, at the scope of it all. 

“I just get scared Isak,” Even says, looking down at the concrete again. “I can’t always make you happy.”

“Sometimes I won’t either,” Isak responds, intertwining that again. “I get scared too Even, that there will be a day you’ll hate me-” 

“I could never hate you,” Even insist, this time giving Isak a meaningful look. And Isak’s heart feels so heavy, like he’s carrying the weight of the world. 

“You’re not perfect, but neither am I,” Isak says meaningfully. “But I don’t care, because I don’t want perfect, I just want you.” 

“I want you too,” Even says, finally smiling slightly. They kiss and it’s slow like honey and sweet like making love. 

It’s a quiet walk back home, but they cuddle into each other when they go to bed. Isak rests his head on Even’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. There’s no place, Isak thinks, that he wants to be rather than here, with Even.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wanted to get this out there as a present to SKAM fans - takk for alt <3


End file.
